I Will Avenge them (A Jace Lightwoods fic)
by Slytherins Seeker
Summary: A young girl joins the institute, suffering greatly from the loss of her parents when she meets a 15 year old Jace Lightwood will he help her avenge them or will his theory to love is to destroy change her? Set in 2006 before Jace meets his beloved Clary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soooo... I just want to go through a few things before I begin and I urge you to read this so you'll understand: This Fanfic is about The shadowhunter institute in New York. It's set in 2006 so before you ask Clary is not yet part of the fic due to the fact that her and Jace have never met and Jace is only 15! Alec and Izzy are in it but sadly Magnus Bane will not feature at all :( (sorry Alec)

So ya I guess I'll begin:

Chapter 1

She looked absentmindedly at the sky. It was a dark greyish colour packed with clouds of sickly evil thoughts.

She looked at them again,her parents and she felt the tears that she had held in for so long slide down her cheeks. She kissed the glass that would freeze the memory of them for all eternity"I'm sorryyshe whispered inaudibly I'm so so sorry"

She could see them, they were with her, in the sky, in the windows of shops, they haunted her mind, her day and her night. They're glazed lifeless eyes. She climbed from the city cab and silently paid the taxi driver who had charged her far too much for the short journey from the airport. She looked up at the old church building. This was the New York institute?

She willed her mind to see beyond the glamour and before her now stood an hanting yet intimidating building.

She pushed through the heavy doors and stood in a narrow hallway. She was soon greeted by a tall, dark-haired middle aged woman. "Raina," she glided elegantly toward her "I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Maryse Lightwood and I welcome you to the shadowhunter institute, I understand that the past month has been very difficult for you and I don't mean to be a burden but I must know have you had much training"

Raina looked at her for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak, but no words emerged, it had been so long since she had spoken and her vocal chords were rusted so instead she nodded her head. She felt relieved she didn't want to hear her voice, for fear she'd hear theirs in her mind.

"I understand" Maryse said genuinely "you're traumatised give it time"

Raina nods grateful that she's not resentful fo he stupefied silence"come she said meet your new family."

Raina flinches at the word but shakes it off and follows Maryse up the red carpeted stairs. She leads Raina up the stairs.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes sits at the counter her long legs crossed. She is outrageously beautiful, the type of beauty that leaves you dazzled and blinking and part of the old Raina wonders how this is possible and wishes she could look the same. A boy who could only be her brother sits beside her and they're both pouring over her book The Shadowhunter codex. His hair reaches just above his shoulder and the resemblance between the two of them is remarkable. They don't look up when she comes in nor does she make a move to indicate her shadowy existence. "Jace, come here a moment" Maryse calls down the hall. The boy and girl are so distracted that even then they don't make a move to look up. They also resemble Maryse and Raina realised that they were he kids.

A boy walks carelessly into the room wearing track pants and a t-shirt, but it's not his outfit that catches her eye it's his face. His skin is golden and his cheekbones are high and carefully chiselled, his eyes are a deep topaz and are surrounded by thousands of golden lashes. His hair is a dark bronze-gold and fames his beautiful face. Raina blinks away for she is sure her eyes are lying to her because she can only be certain that this boy, this beautiful boy is an angel.

Maryse coughs lightly and finally the brother and sister look up from their book. That's when they see Raina. Beofre they can say anything Maryse has cut across them, "This is Raina Sarafrey, she's come to live in the institute with us for a while.

"Raina," the girl stands up "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, welcome to the institute, that's my brother Alec, and over there that's my other kind of borther Jace"

"I can introduce myself Isabelle, thanks" Jace said his voice was smooth and deep "Maryse if you had told me we were expecting someone, I would have bothered to make an effort, he motioned to himself. He then winked smoothly at Raina who flinched away. Alec didn't say anything he looked at her a moment and then he looked at Jace, he gave a slight nod if his head and returned to the book.

"I'll show you to your room, Raina, if you like?" Isabelle smiled in a somewhat forced way at Raina.

Raina nodded and followed Isabelle out of the room and up the stairs to a small room. Isabelle opened the door, the room smelt of fresh air and lemons and Raina felt her tense body relax. "You don't have to talk, I understand, my Mom told me what happened to you and it's terrible no one blames you for your silence"

Raina smiled thankfully at her but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Isabelle left and Raina lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. Tears pricked her eyes and she jumped when there was a knock on the door to her surprise it was Jace "Raina" he said coolly "Maryse wants me to do some training with you, are you interested?"

Raina stared at him bewildered was Jace asking her to train? She thought for a minute, there was something intriguing about the boy for beneath his cocky and sarcastic cover there was a closed-off expression and beneath his golden eyes there was a certain sadness, the old Raina emerged, the curious Raina, and she wanted to know more.

She nodded her head. "I didn't hear you" Jace said

Raina opened her mouth to speak but the idea was now too painful and tears pricked her eyes. "I was only messing" Jace said soberly "take it easy, 9:30 tomorrow" and he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Raina dreamt of them, of their sacrifice: "Raina" her mothers voice was filled with panic "they're coming, you have to leave". "What?" Raina asked "who's coming?" "The demons" cried her mother "you have to go now before it's too late". "You should have trained me" Raina wailed "then I could have helped you, like most other shadowhunter kids" "I know we should have, I regret that now" there was something in her mother's voice something Raina couldn't put her finger on "there's not time now, to apologise, go" There was a bang as the door was kicked down. "Raina" her father emerged from the kitchen door. "The demons are here, they'r all coming, you have to go, get out of here, but always remember how much we love you, how much you mean to us, we love you." Raina knowing that there was no arguing made for the backdoor but surrounding the houses were all sorts of demons and there was no escape. "There's no escape" she shouted "why, are they doing this? I read the "codex" and this is not their nature, they fight and they are evil but they are not so stupid to pick fights with shadowhunters" "One would not dare" said her mother "but 50 against 3 out of practice shadowhunters, revenge last an eternity and that's is what Nithenta is looking for" Demons burst noisily into the wards her father had out up to stop them accessing the kitchen and utility . Raina backed into the utility, leaving her parents to fend off the demons alone. Plunging through the kitchen and past her parents came a demon. He came through the door of the utility causing her heart to pound. She grabbed a knife from the rack beside the fridge. The demon was like none she had seen before, it very slightly resembled a human, with a terrifyingly large head. It's eyes were pulled into slits, and it's skin was an ugly green. There was something lizard like about it, and on looking closer Raina realized that it's skin was not just green but scaled. It moved toward her "don't move any closer" Raina's hand shook uncontrollably on the knife. The demon seemed to laugh mirthlessly, it lunged toward her she heard a scream and realized it was her own. She knew she was about to die, she squeezed her eyes shut but the pain never came and when she at last had the courage to open her eyes she saw that her father standing with a glowing blue blade in his hand was protecting her and fending off the demon. He slashed at the demon and a long gash appeared along his nose. The demon screeched in rage it's eyes turning a deeper red, and before their eyes the demon began to twist and change, it's body which had previously resembled something of a slight human form was now a long dragon-like shape, it's nose became long and blue smoke emerged in a flow from it's nostrils. Raina's instincts kicked in and as you've guessed he instincts were to run, She grabbed her fathers hands and they ran through the kitchen and into the living room where they were joined by her mother. Her mother had always been brave, the bravest of their family of three and she stood in front of the demon, seraph blade raised high over her head. The demon narrowed it's eyes at her and as she lunged toward it, a blue flame similar to the colour of a seraph blade emerged from it's mouth. "That's demon fire" screamed her father "Libia move." But it was too late and their mothers father was encased in flame, it did not burn or change her but yet she writhed in pain, screaming shrilly, "I love you, I will always love you" she screamed it and realesing her from it's wrath, she fell to the floor. "Mama," Raina cried out "Mama please don't leave us, we need you, I love you, I love you" she fell to her knees beside her mothers body, "Wake up Mama, please, wake up, just open your eyes I know that you cannot be dead" but her mothers form remained lifeless on the ground and Raina knew deep within herself that he mother would not open her dark eyes again nor would she hug her gently or kiss her goodnight. "Raina, you have to move, this fight isn't over" her father cried out" Anger ebbed on his face, and with great agility he sparsed with the deomn. He jumped onto it's back and as the demon tried trashed helplessly, he father rasied his blade and plunged it deep into the demons skull. The demon gave a terrible roar but it did not stop trashing and her father was flung high into the air. He fell with a thump to the floor and with all it's reamining strength the demon blew a fire over his collapsed form and all Raina could do was watch as. ( in the most heart-wrenching moment of her life) both her father and Nithenta (the families greatest enemy fell to the floor). "No, no, no" she screamed "Papa, no, Papa , please not you too". She stared at his limp form and then gazed over at that of her mother and she fell to the floor and he mind went blank, she just lay there beside their dead bodies. She did not cry or scream anymore she just lay among the rubble, not seeing, not hearing, just being and in that moment she hoped that maybe, just maybe she was dead too, but the world is cruel, and sometimes hope is not enough. A/N So Yeah, that's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon! 


End file.
